mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby
Kirby (カービィ, Kābī) is a character in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. He is the main protagonist of the Kirby series. He saves Dreamland from evil beasts and enemies. In SSF, he has the ability to swap places with Meta Knight similar to Zelda's transformation into Sheik. In SSF2, Kirby once again has a unique ability, being able to use another character's special attack via Inhale. He was one of the first four characters confirmed in the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo. Character description ]] During his early development, Kirby was originally named Popopo, and his model was created as a blob placeholder sprite during the development of what would be the first Kirby game, originally titled 'Twinkle Popopo' instead of the current Hoshi no Kābī (星のカービィ, lit. "Kirby of the Stars"). After a while, creator Masahiro Sakurai started to prefer Kirby's placeholder design over the original conception. He later stated that he envisioned Kirby as a 'game for beginners'. As Kirby's first appearance was on the monochrome screen of the Game Boy, his "true" color could not be represented in-game. Sakurai intended Kirby to be pink. However, Shigeru Miyamoto had envisioned him as yellow.3 Because of this ambiguity, Nintendo of America was left with some confusion when the game was ported to the West. The American box art, cartridge label, instruction booklet, and even the television commercial for Kirby's Dream Land features Kirby entirely white in color. The Japanese box art, however, depicts Kirby as pink. There is a debate on the origins of Kirby's name. One widespread view is that Kirby adopted his Western name from the Kirby Corporation, a vacuum cleaner manufacturer, leading to the belief the name is a play on Kirby's ability to inhale just about anything. The other possible explanation is that Kirby was named in honor of Nintendo's legal counsel, John Kirby of Latham & Watkins LLP, who represented them in the courtroom during a copyright infringement lawsuit over Donkey Kong filed by Universal Studios. However, Masahiro Sakurai has been quoted as saying he does not remember how Kirby got his name. Kirby is voiced by female Seiyū Makiko Ōmoto in the Super Smash Bros. series, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and in both versions of the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya! since Kirby does not display extensive linguistic skills in the latter media. She considered the time doing Kirby's voice and working with others on the show and games to be a great experience. In a previous 1994 educational video called Mario Kirby Masterpiece, Kirby was voiced by Mayumi Tanaka. In Super Smash Flash In SSF, Kirby was a 2-in-1 character, meaning he was able to tag out with Meta Knight. He lacks his trademark and signature attack Inhale, for copy opponents' abilities, along with other special attacks from the original Smash Bros. games. He uses his Kirby Super Star sprite sheet. In Super Smash Flash 2 Kirby returns without a doubt, this time with a newer and better look. Also the inhaling and copy opponent ability are present this time. He is now an individual character along with Meta Knight. His sprites now come from, ironically, Kirby Super Star Ultra, the remake of the game he previously used the sprites. Normal Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Sweep Punch. *Infinite Combo: Vulcan Jab: A series of punches. *Downward Tilt: Sticks feet out low. This move is a quick, strong semi-spike. *Downward Smash: Lifts his arm and releases a rotating kick. This move spikes aerial opponents. *Forward Tilt: Break Spin: Kirby spins along the ground. *Forward Smash: Charges and kicks forward. *Upward Tilt: Overhead kick. *Upward Smash: Strong overhead kick. *Dash Attack: Break Spin: Kirby spins along the ground. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins in a circle. *Forward Aerial: Kicks forward 2 to 3 times in-a-row. *Backward Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. *Upward Aerial: Kicks above his head. *Downward Aerial: Spins around while kicking several times, meteor smashing on the last kick. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Reaches Out. *Pummel: Punches opponent. *Forward Throw: Kicks the opponent forward. *Backward Throw: Turns around and kick opponent. *Upward Throw: Carries opponent upward and throw him. It is a Ninja copy ability attack from Kirby Super Star. *Downward Throw: Fury Stomp: Kirby stomps several times over his opponent. Other *Ledge Attack: Punches directly after climbing. Special Ability *Five midair jumps Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Kirby flies in on a Warp Star and lands on the ground. *Taunt: Kirby cheers and waves his arms saying his famous catch phrase, "Hiii!". *Revival platform: A platform with a Warp star emblem on it. *Wins: Possibly a sort of "Kirby Dance". *Loses: Possibly like his taunt but without saying: "Hiii!". Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. External links *Kirby's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Kirby's Animation Archive. Category:SSF Characters Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Kirby universe